Mezzogiorno
by Sawada Tsunayoshi
Summary: El despertar de la niebla.


_**Katekyo Hitman REBORN!**_, es propiedad indiscutible de _Amano Akira-sensei_, sino fuese así Tsuna habría hecho un contrato con Mukuro.

**Título: _M_**_ezzogiorn__  
_

**Fandom: **Katekyo Hitman REBORN!

**Personaje('s): **Rokudou Mukuro/Sawada Tsunayoshi

**Advertencias:** Mi primer fanfic de todos, con algo de lime por allí.

* * *

Despertar, es algo que siempre he deseado no hacer… ¿Por qué? La respuesta es sencilla, pero me cuesta tanto el decirla. Después de todo alguien como yo es lo único que puede obtener. Abrí mis ojos, la luz que entraba por la ventana me había arrebatado el sueño; la brisa de la mañana mecía las cortinas para llegar suave a mis labios. El calor de aquel día hacía sudar mi frente y arder mi cuerpo.

― Realmente ha terminado ― me dije.

Mis dedos se postraron en mi rostro ocultando mi cerúlea mirada contrastada con el escarlata de mi ojo derecho, mis cabellos empapados -por la humedad de mi frente- permanecían estáticos. La mañana parecía ser similar todas las demás… pero no era así, no era verdad; me di cuenta de ello cuando mis dedos, que permanecían sobre las blancas sábanas, rozaron con su piel.

Sonreí soberbio, al verlo recostado a mi lado.

No pude evitarlo; el aroma de su cuerpo se había impregnado en toda la habitación y eso, me fascinaba. Sus cabellos almendrados recostados sobre la tersa piel de su rostro me invitaban a acariciarle; el color de ella , tan parecida a la leche, era irresistible, pareciera suplicarme que le tocase. Sus diminutos y rosados labios dejaban escapar ligeros suspiros; sus mejillas encendidas habían permanecido así toda la noche.

― Que ingenuo eres ― pronuncié de forma satírica.

Me levanté enredando mi cuerpo desnudo con una de las sábanas, si no me hubiese alejado, habría terminado secuestrando su sueño. Ahora mismo, me apetecía que permaneciera así: tranquilo, sumido en sus quimeras; después de todo… mi libido le había agotado por completo, desde momentos atrás.

― Lo he disfrutado ― monologaba, jamás lo habría dicho, si él no estuviera ahogado en aquel universo donde fantaseaba que era dueño de sí mismo.

Recorrí el cerrojo de la ventana, para deslizarla y así… poder salir al balcón pues su esencia estaba comenzando a embriagarme, otra vez; inhalé profundamente para inundar mis pensamientos con todos aquellos aromas matizados que suelen bañar las mañanas.

Recargué mis caderas en la pared del balcón, apoyando mis manos sobre el borde de éste; elevando mi mirada hacia el infinito firmamento. A veces era la lluvia, en otras ocasiones la tormenta. Ayer las nubes y hoy era el sol, buscando insistente el obstruir mi vista; me daba la impresión de que… no deseaban que lo contemplara, siempre envuelto en una neblina, sin poder ver el cielo, aquel hermoso y celestial manto, inalcanzable para mí. Pero ahora era distinto: era mío, me pertenecía, así era y nadie podría cambiarlo; si alguien lo intentase tendría que asesinarle. Lo mataría, antes de que fuese de ellos otra vez. La luz se clavaba en mi piel, comenzaba a incomodar, por lo que decidí regresar a aquella habitación.

― ¡Oya! ― que exquisita vista, pensé; mis labios se movieron por sí solos, reflejando en mi sonrisa un deseo terrible.

Allí estaba su frágil cuerpo; las sábanas habían resbalado por el borde de la cama, despojándolo de su abrigo y dejando expuesta su esbelta figura. Mis ojos podían observar con claridad el suave respirar de su menudo cuerpo, como su pecho se elevaba y descendía lento, pausado.

― Ahh… ― el calor le estaba asfixiando, por ello se había movido inconsciente para librarse con anterioridad de las cálidas sábanas que envolvían su grácil silueta. Jadeaba en un tono casi sensual.

Recargando mi cuerpo en el marco de la ventana contemplé su inquietud y desesperación.

― Kufufu~ ― reía, era una deliciosa visión la que me brindaba su delicado cuerpo, estremeciéndose por la llama que le consumía.

― Ngh ― gimió suave.

― Oya, oya ― su voz iniciaba a trastornarme.

― Mu…kuro ― el que sus labios pronunciaran mi nombre con tanta vehemencia, con tanta necesidad y con desbordante desesperación, hicieron estremecer mi cuerpo. Traté de contenerme, pero era inútil, aunque me necesitara… ¿Sería capaz esta niebla de cubrir aquel ostentoso firmamento? Había comenzado a dudar.

Suspiré. Oculté mi vista tras mis cabellos un instante, desenredé mis brazos y caminé sin prisa alguna hacia él. Lo habría borrado si pudiera… estaba celoso de aquella brisa que me provocaba con cada caricia que le dirigía con ternura a cada parte de su diminuto cuerpo. Él me pertenecía, solo a mí, a esta inconsolable niebla. Me senté a su lado y contemplé con adoración su rostro adormilado.

― _La mia passione, la mia dipendenza, amore mio ―_ Me incliné para susurrar a su oído; y estando tan cerca de él mi boca, mi lengua no pudo resistirse ante la oportunidad de poder degustarlo, recorriéndole lentamente su lóbulo.

Ladeó plácidamente su cabeza al sentir la humedad de mis labios penetrar su oído; emitiendo sus dulces labios un casi indistinguible gemido. Coloqué la palma de mi mano sobre su rosada mejilla volviendo a mí su inocente semblante. Recargué mi frente sobre la suya, su delicada respiración chocaba en mi faz; mis labios se abrieron, besando la punta de su pequeña nariz encontrándola deliciosa al contacto.

― Nunca… ― Cerré mis ojos (sin apartar mi frente de la suya), sujetando su rostro con ambas manos. Mi respiración y la suya se mezclaban, produciendo una placentera fragancia. Abrí mis ojos a la par de mis labios, para beberme su calidez en un profundo y sempiterno beso. Deseo jamás poder despertar; antes era por 'eso' y ahora por 'él'.

No habrían visto interrumpidos mis labios sin tan sólo no le fuese necesario aquello llamado aire; despojándome así de sus azucarados labios. Su pequeña boca arrojó un glorioso sollozo. Allí estaba mi rostro reflejado en sus enormes y bellos ojos marrones.

― _Buon giorno_ ― dije con la sensualidad que siempre me ha acompañado.

Sus frescos labios intentaron pronunciar alguna palabra, pero el fuego que le devoraba le permitía únicamente emitir sonidos que avivaban el despertar de mi incontrolable libido. Sus pequeñas y finas manos se aferraban a la cama, el temblor de su desnudo cuerpo rozaba con el mío; comenzaba a perder la cordura. Dejé de sostener su rostro entre mis manos, aparté mi frente de la suya y me levanté; desatando la sábana que abrigaba mis caderas, resbalando por mis piernas hasta llegar al suelo, dejando al descubierto mi cuerpo. Giró su tierna expresión en dirección a la mía; a diferencia de mi mirada… la suya lo único que encontró fue a mi rostro inundado por el deseo y la arrogancia.

― Ven… ― extendí mis brazos para invitarle a mi regazo. El carmín que tenía sus mejillas se avivó rápidamente, desviando sus pupilas avellanas ― Tsunayoshi ― dijeron mis labios delicadamente en un tono que casi parecía ternura.

Aún su tímida mirada se resistía a apreciarme… sin embargo su cuerpo comenzó a moverse, sentándose en la cama, extendió su mano hacia la sábana que yacía en el suelo, atrayéndola hasta su pecho. Caminó hasta mí, apoyando sumiso su cabeza entre la curvatura de mi cuello y hombros.

― Mukuro ― me llamó de una forma introvertida; el brillo en sus ojos desbordaban en mí el más bajo instinto.

― Todo ha terminado ― Así era. Cerré los ojos, mi nariz inhalaba la esencia de su sedosa cabellera, mientras abrazaba su frágil y trémulo cuerpo.

― ¿Oh? ― Levantó su tierno rostro, me mirándome confundido, no entendía el significado de mis palabras.

Yo solo me limité a sonreírle triste y gentil antes de llevar mis labios a los suyos, para acabar con aquello llamado soledad.

* * *

**END, THE.**


End file.
